


“But you’re keeping the outfit, right?”

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America's uniform, Captain America: The First Avenger, During the War, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Romantic Friendship, Sleeping Together, Steve Roger's uniform, Steve Rogers is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky likes Steve's Captain America outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“But you’re keeping the outfit, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> based on: http://steveandbucky.tumblr.com/post/100424098599/

 

It seemed like there was no end to the day, and it was past midnight when Steve finally stumbled into his sleeping quarters and fell on his bed face-down, without even bothering to change out of his uniform. He had another early morning start tomorrow, another endless day of meetings and battle strategies of how to take down the enemy. It was hard and stressful, but damn if he wasn't enjoying every minute of it.

Someone stirred in the bed next to his and Steve sat up, startled, until he recognised the person who was occupying the bed. "Bucky?"

"Mm?" Bucky opened an eye and smirked. "You gonna sleep in that?" he mumbled sleepily. Steve glanced down at himself but made no effort to remove his clothes. Bucky grinned wider. "I like your helmet. It's cute."

Steve blushed a deep crimson shade. "What are you even doing here?" he asked, changing the subject.

Bucky sat up. He took another long look at his friend. "This bed's more comfortable,." was all he said before he got up and walked over to the other bed where Steve was sat. "Look at you. Captain America. With the uniform and the helmet." He poked Steve on the nose with a dreamy smile and hazy eyes. "You're so cute."

Somewhere in the back of his mind Steve knew that Bucky was still a little out if, sort of disoriented and not completely himself after what he'd experienced in the Hydra facility - Bucky Barnes wasn't one to call anything or anyone, not even Steve, 'cute.' But that part of his mind completely shut down when Bucky leaned down and softly brushed his lips against Steve's, and even more when Bucky climbed on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him more eagerly.

"Buck..." he whispered breathlessly when they finally broke apart.

Bucky pushed his hips against Steve's in response, which elicited a broken moan from the blond. "I want you so bad... right now, in this bed," Bucky breathed next to his ear and if any willpower Steve had to stop things before they got too far flew out the window.

Bucky leaned back and stared straight into his blue eyes, struggling to keep a straight face when he asked, "But you're keeping the outfit, right?"

Steve held him by his neck and kissed him roughly as he laid back on the bed and pulled Bucky over him, because damn if he hadn't missed his friend all those months they'd been apart. And if some ill-advised comfort sex was what Bucky wanted then he wasn't going to refuse that, especially since he couldn't think of a better way to end a long and tiresome day.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [“But you’re keeping the outfit, right?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323233) by [Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86)




End file.
